


Bruce Banner: Hero to Nerds

by sunflowerkgk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Jealous Tony Stark, Other, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Bruce Banner: Hero to Nerds

Peter was astounded by how much had changed after the blip. So much had changed but he was excited for everything to get back to normal. Or as normal as they could be. Peter had been so excited to meet Dr. Bruce Banner, and wanted to spend more time with him but he was unavailable due to the circumstances. Circumstances being Thanos.

But after the blip he quickly ran to Stark tower, smiling wide at Tony before hurrying to the elevator. He jabbed the sixteenth floor number repeatedly till the door closed. He was jumping on the balls of his feet until the doors opened again and he rushed out and down the hall. 

Peter hurried into the lab and stopped and smiled wide when he saw him. Dr. Bruce Banner. 

“Hello Peter, how are you doing?”

“Great!” He said before rushing over to him. “What are you working on?!”

Bruce was startled by this behavior, how eager he was. He knew many people had gotten over how he looked, but Peter didn’t even seem to care about that. He watched as Peter went over to his work station and admired his work like it was learning of the first atom split.

“This is so cool!”

Bruce smiles as Peter flitters about, giving heart eyes at all of his work. Bruce smirked over at Tony, who was watching with jealousy. 

“Can I have a picture with you?” Peter asked, a little nervous suddenly.

“Uh sure.”

Peters smiles wide as he does his signature Spider-man pose and waved for Bruce to get into the photo and quickly snapped a few shots. He got down from his pose and fangirled over the photos before he quickly dialed a number. 

“Ned! Ned! Guess what! Guess who I’m with?!”

“Dude, if it’s Tony-”

“I’m with Dr. Bruce Banner!”

“Oh shit! That’s so fucking cool!”

Tony walked over to them and looked between the two of them. He was astounded that even at the beginning of his “internship” Peter wasn’t as excited about him as he was Bruce.

“Jealous Tony?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms in triumph. 

“What?! No…”

Bruce smiled wide as Tony wallowed in his jealousy. Both turned to attention when Peter ran over to them and his phone call was now a video call. His friend Ned was smiling like a crazy man.

“Sir, it's an honor to meet you! We have a picture of you in our library! I own all of your books! You're amazing!”

Bruce couldn’t help but blush at this as both boys gushed over him. Tony watched as he felt the jealousy settle in and turned on his heels. He had to make something that would make Peter look at him like that.


End file.
